


Avoir besoin de l'autre (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Tandis que le reste de sa famille se déchire à Port-Réal, Myrcella s'épanouit aux jardins aquatiques, entourée des aspics des sables.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Nymeria Sand
Series: Mille petites déclarations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Avoir besoin de l'autre (par Starck29)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Starck29 nous propose un deuxième texte, cette fois-ci sur Game of thrones !

Loin de l'agitation de Port-Réal, les jardins aquatiques observaient une relative tranquillité. Myrcella avait prit goût à cette vie-là, sans ses frères. Tommen lui manquait, évidemment, mais ils avaient gardés contact par lettres. Et puis, la blonde s'était faite de nouvelles amies. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle était devenue amie avec les filles du prince Oberyn Martell, celles qui étaient surnommées les aspics des sables. Il y avait probablement une bonne raison à cet étrange nom, et la lionne n'avait pas spécialement envie de le découvrir.

Et puis il y avait eu Nymeria. La dornienne était … comme un intense brasier dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. C'était une tempête qui attirait les autres en son sein et les capturait à jamais. Et, la blonde était subjuguée. Elles s'étaient embrassées, quelques mois plus tôt, puis leur relation avait prit une tournure beaucoup charnière. Le fouet de sa compagne était une utile pour bien d'autres choses que se battre. Mais ce doux intermède devait avoir une fin.

\- Tu dois vraiment rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, Tommen a besoin de moi. Maintenant qu'il est roi …

\- Je vois.

\- Je reviendrais, promis la lionne

\- Vraiment ?

\- Toi et moi, lui dit-elle en prenant ces mains dans les siennes, je ne le laisserais pas mourir.

\- Et si ta mère …

\- Je me chargerais d'elle, n'en doute pas un seul instant ma douce.

Et elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que la bonde ne monte sur le navire qui l'attendait.


End file.
